Πρότυπο:Monster
| Episode }} }} | First }} }} | 0 | | - }} }} }} | Toei | | anime | manga }} }}) }} } | Token }} | } | Token }} Token | } }} }} } || | }} }} }} | ?English name }} }} | ?Rank }} | Rank | Level }} }} | ? }} }} }} } | ATK | }} | DEF | }} | | Level=LV | Rank }} | }} }} }} | }} | | Bonds Beyond Time }} || || -1 }} | ZEXAL= | ARC-V= | 5D's= | || -1 }} > 64 | 1 }} }} || 1 }} | 1 }} }} }} }} | ?ATK string }} | /span> | -1 }} }} | R }} | ??? }} }} } | ATK | }} | DEF | }} | | Level=LV | Rank }} | }} }} }} | ?DEF string }} | /span> | -1 }} }} | R }} | ??? }} }} } | ATK | }} | DEF | }} | | Level=LV | Rank }} | }} }} }} |?Summoning }} }} | Rank | | 1 | | 0 }} }}} }} | 0 }} | 0 }} }} } }} }} | left=left | right=right | }} }} | |?Pendulum Scale }} }} | } || -1 }} }} || → } || -1 }} }} }} }} }} }} } || } | }}" } | * * }} | } | } | }} | } | } | }} } | Tokens }} | s }} }}" }} } | } }} ( | }} | || | ★ | | | | Level | ★ | ☆ }} }} }} | }} || → }}/ }} | }} || → }}/ | }} || → }} | 0 || / ORU }} } | } }} }}) } || | * * }} || * }} }} }} Usage This is a quick reference template for adding monster statistics in a Duel. It also adds a link to the Monster Card's page. This template will only add a maximum of one link, unless the reset parameter is used. If arbitrary stats are added, the template will accept mathematical expressions to calculate values. These expressions in turn will accept the placeholders "LV", "Rank", "ATK" and "DEF" to denote the original stats. If the "pendulum" parameter is used, it can be set to "left", "right", "left X" or "right X"; X indicates the monster's Pendulum Scale if it is different from the default value. 1 = the name of the monster (specifically, the name of the page to link to) 2 = the actual display text (if different from }) pre = any additional text between the monster's name and stats stars = the monster's current Level/Rank (if different from the default value) atk = the monster's current ATK (if different from the default value) def = the monster's current DEF (if different from the default value) overlay = the number of Overlay Units (if different from the default value) notes = any additional text inside the template reset = if set, a link will be added even if one has already been added nolink = if set, no link will be added even if no link has yet been added noname = if set, the name will not be displayed real = unless set, the link added will be to anime and manga versions by default pendulum = if set to "left" or "right", Pendulum Scale is shown, otherwise normal stats are shown Examples If the template was used with "Number 39: Utopia", it would look like this: If the template was used on the original version of "Obelisk the Tormentor", it would look like this: Category:Templates